A problem in moving furniture is moving large objects without damaging the object or it being too cumbersome. Objects such as rugs, large painting, couches, table, floor lamps, etc. are very cumbersome to be moved without being damaged. Dragging an object such as this causes damage and soilage to the object. These types of objects are heavy, hard to get a good grip on, and cumbersome to handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,904 relates to a mattress carrier, of molded, integrated, high impact plastic construction, having a pair of opposed sides and a bottom that form an open ended cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,000 relates to an article carrier with an adjustable cradle portion for receiving and supporting articles having various thicknesses, and a handle portion for accommodating users of various heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,056 relates to a mattress moving system which includes a horizontal strap with two detachable, rotating and adjustable handles, a pair of vertical straps, each with an expandable detachable and position adjustable castered platform. The horizontal strap wraps around and is secured to the mattress lengthwise while the handles are positioned on opposite mattress end edges, the vertical straps extend from the horizontal strap on opposite sides of the mattress and wrap halfway around the mattress widthwise, while the castered platforms are positioned on the mattress side edges and slidably attached to each vertical strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,049 relates to a mattress moving arrangement which includes a plurality of legs configured in “A” shaped orientation formed with an orthogonal extending handle relative to the intersection defined by the aforenoted legs. The lowermost portion of the legs include “L” shaped members for receiving a mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,226 relates to a large mattress carrying device having a wraparound band or strap mattress carriers to enable two people to carry a large mattress. The device is adjustable to carry more than one size of mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,826 relates to a mattress carrier using a horizontal rectangular open frame adjustable in width and length. A plurality of parallel U shaped members is used. Each member is secured at each end to a corresponding side of the frame, extends downward therefrom and then extends transversely between the sides of the frame. The top of the platform carries manually operable clips detachably securable to the transversely extending sections of the members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,250 relates to a mattress carrying device comprised of a heavy cloth-like material and shaped as a rectangular parallelepiped and has sides or ends having a length corresponding to the length of a king-sized mattress and a bottom having a width corresponding to the thickness of a king-sized mattress. A pair of carrying straps of endless square configuration are affixed to the bottom of the material and to the sides at corresponding opposite ends of the parallelepiped. The straps extend in loops from the opposite ends of the parallelepiped at angles with the bottom, whereby two people, each holding the extending part of a corresponding one of the straps, support and carry a mattress placed in the material and resting on the bottom thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,045 relates to a mattress carrier for containing and protectably enclosing a mattress and for facilitating handling of the mattress during transportation to a location of use. The carrier comprises a flexible, rectangular cover designed to receive and contain a mattress therein. The cover has an upper zippered opening, sets of reinforcing strap bands and spaced pairs of handles on opposite ends of the cover to be gripped by respective deliverymen to support the mattress in a generally vertical plane. The handles which may be formed of flexible looped ends of the reinforcing bands are spaced along the ends of the cover on opposite ends of a midline of the mattress carrier, such that the mattress and carrier may be easily manipulated and reoriented about the midline in confined spaces to facilitate handling of the same.